


That Awful Sound 中文翻译

by AdorableDork



Series: Bang Bang Series 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Injury, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDork/pseuds/AdorableDork
Summary: 第一次Clint和Phil同时受重伤





	That Awful Sound 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Awful Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419469) by [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 



> As usual, a huge thanks to Cristinuke for this amazing work!  
> 感谢作者授权，欢迎捉虫~

一个他妹的土炸弹，他们最后竟然栽在了一个土炸弹上。鬼能猜到会是这样的结局。

那是一次在加沙的卧底任务，目标是悄悄地将一位知名人物护送到安全地点。任务很成功，他们正在回安全屋的路上，然后前面的车就那么突然被炸了。

漫天灰尘慢慢平复下来，一片寂静的黑暗中，Clint和Phil才意识到他俩是小队唯一的幸存者。也只是勉强幸存而已。

“Phil，我动不了了，”Clint边喘着粗气说道，边吐出嘴里的沙子。他们的车被爆炸的冲击力裹挟着，在半空中扭曲、翻滚了几圈，整个被掀翻在地上，Clint的右腿被损坏的仪表盘死死压住，扭曲成一个很别扭的角度；整辆车的重量加上自己的体重都压在Clint身上，他根本无法逃脱。就非得是右腿是吧？受伤的总是这倒霉催的右腿，再这么下去Clint都想单独给它上个保险了。

Clint能感觉到后背传来的刺痛以及暴露在空气中的阵阵凉意，他知道肯定是被灼伤了。一些炸弹碎片深深嵌入了右臂，但快速扫了一眼，Clint就知道那些伤口还没有严重到会让他失血过多的程度。

会让他失血过多的，是右腿上那道极深的割伤，他一开始都没意识到那处伤口。车的重量暂时起到了止血的作用，但他的好运气早晚会被用光。

Clint看向左边的Phil，“你还醒着吗？”Phil对上Clint的目光，短促点了下头，但又随之疼得咧了咧嘴。Clint看不见Phil到底怎么了，但对方的一言不发让Clint感到害怕。

“Phil，怎么了？拜托，说话。”Clint咳了几声，整个车都抖动了一下。车体结构肯定已经很松散了，如果在他们逃脱之前突然砸下来，后果不堪设想。

Phil的呼吸非常费力，虽不知道他到底伤在了哪儿，但伤势肯定不妙。“Phil？”

“我……额……也动不了。”Phil的声音里满是痛苦，而这，把Clint吓坏了，因为在做任务时，对疼痛，Phil总是能掩饰就尽量掩饰。

“你怎么了？”Clint重复道，时刻注意着颤抖的车骨架的动静。

Phil又连续倒吸了好几口冷气，才咬牙挤出几个字，“炸弹碎片。Clint，在我胸腔里。”最后一个字是和着一声呻吟说出的，Clint差点没控制住自己。他从未听过Phil发出过那样的声音，他也永远不想听到。

Clint尽可能地转过身，想尽力更好地查看Phil的伤势，动作扯动伤口，疼得闷哼出来。Phil没有像Clint那样头朝下半吊着，而是滑了下来，整个人瘫在车顶，那个姿势看起来会相当疼。光线太暗Clint看不清太多，但他能看见Phil胸口衣服的颜色比正常的要暗，还有一块不知道什么东西张牙舞爪地从胸腔右侧突了出来。从Phil抽气的声音来看，好像碎片击穿了肺部。Phil的呼吸肯定有问题。

“没关系，我们能坚持住的，我们只要等后援就行。”Clint心不在焉地匆匆说道，搜寻着能利用的任何东西。他的目光扫过报废了的车，但并没找到能用的东西。Clint又回头看Phil，对方脸上的受伤表情让Clint心惊。“Phil？”

“Clint……”Phil只来得及说出一个字，就疼得咧咧嘴，被自己的一声咳嗽打断了，咳嗽牵连到伤口，又发出一声令人心碎的呻吟声。

Clint知道他想说什么。Phil从未用过那样的语气，但他从许多其他人嘴里听到过。意识到Phil打算就此放弃，Clint被吓得魂飞魄散。Phil。他的Phil。他的指挥官曾直视过黑洞洞的枪口、像没事人一样从持刀的疯子旁走过、拆过化学炸弹、就算面对坠机都从未有过丝毫畏惧之色。Phil喝咖啡时总是加三勺糖、业余时间喜欢穿运动裤、习惯睡在床的左半边还恨死了蟑螂，每次见到都让Clint负责解决。

而他现在却要放弃了。

单单这一个念头都足以让Clint选择强迫自己忽略Phil未说出口的话，抢着说：“他们就在安全屋等我们呢，如果我们不报到，他们就会来找我们。按惯例，他们也许一直就监视着我们，看到了这场事故。Phil，我们会没事的。”他尽力让自己的声音听起来充满希望，故意没提他们离安全屋还有好几小时的车程、还要等好久才到下一次签到，并且总部花时间用卫星监测一直监视他们的可能性简直微乎其微。

没人会来找他们。他们只能靠自己。

——

Phil知道一切都结束了。这就是他生命结束的时刻。很可能他们两个都会死去，因为他知道除了被困住的一条腿，Clint还在隐瞒一个更致命的伤口。Phil猜Clint身上某处鲜血正汩汩冒出，就像自己一样。

呼吸太痛苦了。他能确定自己只剩一侧肺部能用了，那种疼痛简直难以忍受。他动弹不得，也不敢动。体内弹片位移会加快他的失血速度，他不敢冒这个险。极度的疼痛让他也根本顾不上去动。车体摇摇欲坠，如果真的掉下来，车顶砸到穿透他胸膛的铁片上，他必死无疑。他从未想过自己有朝一日竟还要面对被捅穿胸膛这种事情，他打死都没想到自己竟会死于一根串透胸腔的钎子。爆炸在他的预计范围内，但这个，已经远超过他的想象，从未想过最后会有一大块金属碎片从胸腔刺出。

Phil能听出来Clint努力想要表现得积极一些，说着像他们很快就能逃出去这样的话。Phil想要相信他，真的，但他一直都是个理性且现实的人。理智告诉他现在期待有后援是不合逻辑的，唯一能期待的，就是能死得稍微舒服些。

筋疲力尽感一波波涌来，这让他很是惊讶。死，真是件累人的事。Phil转头看向Clint，下定决心就算死，生前看到的最后一幕也要是Clint，这是他死前的唯一念想。

他终于意识到Clint也基本没有生还的希望了，这让他的胸口猛地一痛，而这次的痛，与刺穿他的铁片无关。他终于看到Clint腿部正慢慢扩大的那片血迹，也知道就对方被困的这个状况，根本无法调整姿势减缓出血速度，而引力只会加剧出血。

从那次糟糕到一塌糊涂的波哥大任务，到布达佩斯，再到混乱的塞尔维亚，那么多次都挺过来了，而现在Clint最后竟然要在他妈的沙漠里失血而死。这不公平。Clint还应得到更多。

Phil低头，看到胸口处的衣服已经被血浸透。“靠，这可是我的幸运领带。”确实，只要Phil戴这条领带，Clint就从未受过伤。直到现在。

听到Clint咬牙说道：“别是这次。”Phil才意识到自己刚才无意中打断了Clint的话。

“Clint，我给你说过别毁了我的西装。”Phil再次看向Clint，嘴唇轻轻上挑，露出一抹若有若无的轻笑。

他知道，Clint明白这是他在用自己特有的方式告诉他要注意安全，别死了。就……别死。

“Phil，对不起，对不起。”Phil明白他想说什么。对不起，让自己受伤了。对不起，自己没有遵守诺言。其实Phil也知道真正要遵守诺言又谈何容易，他不会因此责怪Clint。

“哎，别，Phil，保持清醒。”Clint见他眼皮发沉，哀求道。Phil颤巍巍抬起一只手，做出“让我缓缓”的手势；眼前的一切都在飘。但这显然并没有让Clint冷静下来，因为他又继续道：“这次你想去哪儿吃晚饭？”

听到此话，Phil睁开眼，一脸困惑地看向Clint。“什么？”他的喉咙又涩又疼。

“晚饭啊，Phil。这不是我们的传统吗？我们中的一人受伤，另外一个就要保证请一顿晚饭。说吧你想吃什么？”Clint咳了几声，发出一声轻哼。

Phil就这么盯着Clint，知道自己的心思肯定都写在了脸上。“Clint……”他控制不住，声音充满了沮丧。挫败感。Phil从未向挫折低过头。不过凡事都有第一次。

Clint摇头：“不，Phil，我们会一起去吃晚饭的。”他又咳了起来，但这次Clint皱了皱眉。扭头吐出一口血，又视线又落回Phil身上。肯定有碎片嵌进了他体内Phil看不见的某处。Clint继续道：“两顿饭。咱们每人一次。我想去你家旁边那家意式餐厅。你呢？”他又问。

Phil摇摇头。他做不到，无心开他玩笑。这次不行。“Clint……这顿晚饭我们是吃不成了。”

再也不会有晚餐了。

——

Clint刻意忽视掉Phil逐渐迷离的眼神。他不知道自己还能这样自欺欺人多久，但他必须撑下去，为了Phil。为了他们两人。

但这实在太不容易了。

“操，这不公平。”Clint下意识地想把腿拽出来，疼地哼了一声，但被困的腿就是纹丝不动。他忽略腿部自下窜上的灼痛感，又更用力地试了一次，仍旧毫无反应。Clint挫败地大吼了一声。

“不公平！”眼眶里愤怒的泪水刺痛着他，但他不在乎。他被困在这里，马上就要死了。Phil马上就要死了。Phil不该死去的。Clint绝望地看着对方，尽力想要弄明白为什么死亡要带走Phil。他不应该得此结局。Phil是一个比自己强不知多少倍的好人，那为什么他还会死？

“Phil，别死。求求你了，天啊，别这样。”Clint伸出没受伤的那只手，他需要碰触他，需要知道Phil仍在，还活着。Phil也伸手跨越他们间最后的那点距离，十指交握，紧紧攥在一起的瞬间，Clint的心终于放松了一些。

好一阵子，没人说话，Clint知道他必须一直说下去，必须让两人保持清醒。保持警觉。活下去。

Phil却抢先一步：“我是因为你，才当上指挥官的，你知道吗？更准确地说，当上你的指挥官。”

可笑的是Clint脑子一阵懵逼，过了好一阵才冒出一句：“我的？”

Phil嘴角扬了扬，露出一个浸满痛苦的扭曲的笑。“波哥大是最后一根稻草。太多不称职的人了。”

Clint紧巴巴地笑了一声：“哼，我记得。你对不称职的人过敏。”

Phil发出一声让人害怕的咳嗽声。“我需要你活下去。”Clint眼睛惊讶地睁大了。“你当时奄奄一息，但我受不了。你对我来说太……”Phil没再说下去。但Clint明白他的意思，因为Phil之于他，也是如此。

“我再也不敢冒险把你交给除我以外的任何人。”Phil艰难地呼吸着说道。Clint能感觉出Phil的手正变得越来越湿冷，眼泪再次涌了上来。

“直到看着你在我怀里快要死去，我才意识到我不能再躲下去了，必须要邀你去约会。一次真正的约会。”Clint悄声道。听到这句话，Phil虚弱地笑笑，Clint使劲握了一下Phil的手。“我很庆幸自己确实这么做了。”

眼泪就这么肆意地涌了出来。

——

“我也一样。”Phil轻声回道。Clint现在这样子，他受不了，但他并没有移开视线。Phil开口：“Clint……”。

Clint圆圆的眼睛向下看向Phil，Phil从未见过Clint如此充满脆弱的表情。Clint握了握他的手以示鼓励，Phil继续道：“谢谢你。为了这一切。”他的视线因为泪水开始变得模糊。肾上腺素正慢慢从体内消失，疼痛变得越来越难以忍受。

“Clint，我爱你。”Phil轻轻道，他必须亲口说出这几个字，必须让Clint知道对这件事自己是多么认真。

“不，别，操，别啊，”Clint吓坏了。“别提这个，不是现在。别弄得这就是你最后的……别是现在，求你，不。晚餐上再告诉我。那时候再说，然后我就可以告诉你同样的话，但不是在这儿，求你，Phil，别在这儿。”

Phil闭上眼，心下了然地点点头。他再次睁开眼，看到Clint在颤抖。“那就晚饭吧。”Phil同意道，喉咙传来一阵不舒服的干涩感。

他再也撑不住了，终于闭上了眼睛。太难了，太疼了。他听见Clint的惊慌失措，但他再也坚持不下去了。他攥了攥他的手，希望这个动作足够安慰Clint。必须够。

“不，不，不，别这样，Phil。求你，别离开我。不是现在，神啊，求你别是现在。”Clint的哀求声带着浓浓的鼻音。

Phil想要让他安心，告诉他，不，我不会离开你，我离不开你，但话到嘴边却说不出来。渐弱的呼吸让他根本无法挤出那些话，缺氧让他觉得头轻飘飘的。除此之外，他觉得也许不能再这样骗Clint了。

“Phil？求你了别死，你不能死。Phil，别把我一个人留下，我需要你，我需要……”Clint的声音突然消失了，Phil觉得浑身发冷。他们的手还握着。他去……？

“Phil？Phil，你听到了吗？”Clint的声音又回来了，语调中带着一丝Phil辨别不出的情感。

“Phil！醒醒，求你了。有人来了！有人吗！我们……”一阵咳嗽声，“我们在这儿！”

Phil很是感激Clint想给他希望的锲而不舍精神，但他实在坚持不下去了。他的意识正飞速消失……他知道自己已经失血过多了。

“救命！救命！”Clint尖声喊道，口齿有些含糊，但声音却很清晰。在Phil听来他的声音在如此狭小的空间里有些刺耳，真希望Clint别再这么努力想要鼓励他了。反正不论如何都于事无补。能握着Clint的手死去，Phil就已经很开心了。

但接着。

但接着，他确实听到了动静……那是……人吗？那肯定是……人说话的声音……希伯来语？Phil跟不上他们的语速了，但他听到了好几个人的声音，语调都很急。还有Clint。Clint也在说话吗？

他手中徒然一凉，Phil发出一声责怪的哼哼。Clint去哪儿了？他刚刚还在。他刚才还在她身边，说要帮他。不，他需要Clint……他怎么会走了呢？他不想一个人，现在不要，还不到时候。

好几只手。好几只？它们到处都是。天啊，好疼。这些手将他拽出来、把他抬走，天啊，停，太疼了。Clint在哪儿？Clint应该在这儿的。他无法呼吸，脸上有什么东西。Clint在哪儿？Phil又把手伸了出去，但什么都没摸到。更多的人在说话……太快了……不是英语。Clint？回来，Clint。求求你回来。

别离开我。还不到时候。我不想一个人死去。别让我一个人走。

最后的最后，这些都不重要了。黑暗无情地将Phil吞没。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当Phil终于迷迷糊糊地醒过来，脑海中冒出的第一个念头就是，这是他经历过最严重的一次宿醉。

他脑子一片浆糊，浑身的疼痛意味着他真的伤到了自己，恶心，总而言之自我感觉糟糕透顶。一开始他都懒得费劲睁眼，因为现有的一切都已经让他有点应付不过来了。到处都有声响，Phil自己的呼吸声太大，他完全顾不上集中精力想都是什么东西在响。

他的呼吸声……听起来有点不太对劲？比正常的要响，还有点……不规律。现在他终于有精力细想，才觉得好像深呼吸都很困难。Phil试了一下，发紧的胸部立刻传来尖锐的疼痛，让他痛哼出声。

“Phil？你醒了？”旁边传来一个声音。Phil迟钝的大脑极缓慢地告诉他，那是Clint的声音。Clint在这儿。为什么？

这儿到底又是哪儿？

Phil逼着自己睁开眼睛，过了好久，眨了无数次眼后眼睛才适应了周围的光线。其实灯光并不亮，整个房间处于一种日落时分的昏暗中。

Phil顺着刚才Clint的声音看向左侧，一眼就看到了对方，就躺在Phil旁边的另一张床上。他正全神贯注地盯着Phil，明显头脑清晰且高度警惕，Phil总觉得Clint一直在看着自己睡觉。他离的很近，Phil能清楚地看到他脸上的每一处细节，每一道擦痕，每一处淤青。他近在咫尺，Phil一伸手就能碰到，于是自己还没反应过来，手就已经伸了出去。他的手艰难地伸向Clint，而Clint则立刻也伸出手，抓住了Phil。

简单的触感让Phil立刻就觉得好多了，他放松下来，直到现在才发现刚才自己一直处于紧张状态。

“嗨，”Phil悄声道，没有力气提高音量。他的头还是晕晕的，每次呼吸都是一次挣扎。他终于意识到他戴着氧气面罩，所以呼吸声才显得比正常的大。面罩上总有一层水汽，但他原来也经历过，所以面罩的在脸上的质感让他反而觉得更安心。

Phil看到Clint脸上挂上了一个大大的微笑，立刻觉得呼吸好像都顺畅了一些。他胸腔一阵发紧，但这次另有原因，好的原因，Phil仍然在试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。

直到听到Clint兴奋的小声说“我们成功了。我们还活着。”所有的一切才呼啸着涌了回来。

一切。爆炸、恐惧、疼痛、费力的呼吸、渴望、安静的自白、绝望的渴求。所有的一切。

这突然的回忆明显是让他心跳仪的滴滴声加快了，因为Clint突然皱皱脸，攥了攥Phil的手，叫着他的名字。

“Phil？Phil，放松，没事了，我们没事了。”Clint想安抚他，但一阵笑意从Phil还在疼的胸腔中冒出，止都止不住。他的笑声让Clint有点困惑。

Phil又笑了笑，牵动酸痛的肌肉让他疼得咧咧嘴，咬着牙说道：“我们活着。神啊，我们还活着？怎么做到的？”

Clint又肆无忌惮地笑了起来，整张脸好像都被笑容点亮了。“我们活着，Phil。当时有当地人路过，看到了我们。他们立刻叫人来帮忙，把我们救出来了。Phil，我们得救了。然后他们把我们送到了医院，Phil，我们还活着。”他重复道，Phil觉得Clint还没从难以置信中缓过神来。

“多久了？”Phil问，浑身上下到处酸疼。

Clint的脸突然阴沉了一下，但立刻就试图控制住自己的面部表情。没成功，Phil轻而易举就看到了Clint心中深深的担心和恐惧。“Clint？”Phil轻柔地提醒道。

Clint使劲眨眨眼，仿佛在给自己鼓劲，然后答道：“情况……很不乐观。他们都不确定你是否还能醒……醒过来……”Clint似乎犹豫了一下，然后飞快地说：“Phil，你昏迷了四天。”

Phil能听出Clint的言外之意。他耳中还回荡着Clint让他别死的哀求声，他还能轻而易举想象出他昏迷的时候Clint会给他说的那些话。这又会是一道崭新的伤疤，Phil恨自己，给Clint徒增痛苦。

Phil开口想要道歉，但Clint反应太快了，一句欢快的“Phil，但我们现在在医院。还活着。你猜怎么着？”瞬间转变了气氛，Clint的大拇指正有意无意地蹭着Phil的手，脸上的笑容实在太有感染力。

Phil决定先放放，顺从了Clint。只要可以，他总是会向Clint妥协。“什么？”

“Fury亲自过来了。他马上就能带我们回家了。”Clint嘴都咧到耳根子了，Phil忍不住也笑了起来。但他的笑容显得稍微费力了些，Phil意识到自己肯定还在用大剂量的止痛剂，因为眼皮正控制不住地越滑越低。

但他强迫自己说话：“我很高兴。想家了。”他的话开始变得含混不清，但他不在乎。他不想再把Clint一个人留下。

“你知道那意味着什么吗？”Clint开心地问。

Phil只发出一声“嗯？”

“你要请我去吃那家意大利餐厅。优良传统不能丢。”Phil懒洋洋地笑笑，轻轻握了一下Clint的手以示同意。

Clint回握了一下，用更轻的声音道：“Phil，睡吧。要为约会准备体力哈。”Phil紧紧握着Clint的手，摇摇头，他想要一直看着Clint。但他的身体拒绝了他的想法，眼睛不断地想要闭上，他觉得自己的身体背叛了自己。

“不，别，等一下，”Phil抗议道，尽力想要保持清醒。

他感到Clint把他的手举到面前，然后嘴唇轻柔地贴了上去。Phil挣扎着睁眼，刚好看到Clint脸上柔和的笑。

“睡吧Phil。我就在这儿，哪也不去。”Clint的脸贴上Phil的手，鼻头在Phil手腕上蹭了蹭。

Phil在药物的作用下很快睡了过去，而Clint就陪在他身边。他对Clint超乎想象地信任，而如果Clint说他会陪着他，那他知道Clint一定说到做到。

Phil被拽向黑暗，因为想到有人陪伴而倍感安心。Clint就在他身边。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是Bang Bang系列的第三篇，因为初用ao3，还对操作不太熟，所以前两篇没有注明系列名称，链接在下面：  
> 第一篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134454  
> 第二篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254832


End file.
